


Reconciliation

by OverlordRejomaj



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, argument, let them be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRejomaj/pseuds/OverlordRejomaj
Summary: Eve's pissed, Tatiana tries to figure out why.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Reconciliation

“Thank you all for another productive meeting. Vinyl City has been flourishing under your control. I look forward to next month where we will make even more progress.” Tatiana praised. Her proud eyes looked across the large, circular table in the meeting room.

These artists were truly fantastic. They not simply accepted the changes; they embraced them. Since the music revolution they spent countless hours trying to incorporate new genres into their districts to keep the power on. Blackouts were less common, and energy output jumped up to fifty-one percent.

Warmth filled her heart as her hand-picked leaders bid each other enthusiastic goodbyes. Change had been surprisingly good. They, like the citizens in their care seemed much happier.

With the exception of one.

“Not you, Eve.” Tatiana commanded evenly.

The long-limbed woman paused mid-stride and looked behind her. Her feline eyes narrowed for a moment, but she gave a small nod and turned around. That reaction was normal now, but it still caused annoyance to scratch at Tatiana’s skin.

Sayu and Yinu looked back curiously but said nothing. Tatiana gave them a small smile and waved them off. The mermaid was good-natured but nosy. She had been spending more time around Eve in an effort to cheer her up and find out why she had been so tense. Yinu had become quite attached to the artistic shapeshifter as of late. Tatiana assumed it had to do with her wanting to learn to draw.

With the sound of the door closing behind the others the two heads of NSR were finally alone.

For a moment they stared at each other.

It was the first time in weeks that Tatiana had truly looked at Eve. She took in those nice, long legs, strong, thick thighs, wide hips, teasingly full lips, and stunningly expressive, emerald eyes. An absolutely gorgeous woman wrapped in clothes that walked the line between sultry and self-expression. Most days Tatiana could admire her as long as she liked - Eve certainly enjoyed it - but continuing to do so when their relationship was mysteriously strained would be inappropriate.

Eve’s arms were folded defensively across her chest, her hip jutted out indignantly, and fury blazed behind her gaze. The woman’s emotions rolled off her in waves, filling the room so intensely it felt more cramped than when the others occupied the space.

The reawakened, volcanic blood in Tatiana’s veins started to boil. It siphoned the anger from the room and intensified within her. Every urge was shouting at her to explode, but she stifled it. Eruptions like that had caused problems in her younger years, and Eve was very sensitive. If she said the wrong thing, she knew Eve would be devastated.

“How has your floodwater project been progressing?” Tatiana asked formally. The irrelevant question quelled some of Tatiana’s inner fire by severing the silence and would get Eve to speak to her.

“Fine.” The shapeshifter replied curtly.

Tatiana fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Eve understood the true reason for such an ask, but the woman defiantly held her tongue.

It was one thing to have a problem, it was another entirely to not reveal what she had done so she could fix the issue. The artist’s attitude grated sharply on Tatiana’s nerves. She tried to think of a way to ask her what the problem was without letting the angry blaze within her turn into an inferno that made her say something she’d regret.

“Is that all?” Eve asked with an edge to her voice.

“What?”

“Are we done here?” Eve carefully enunciated every word. “I have to get back down to oversee marketing.” She continued, now examining her perfectly manicured nails in an effort to appear her typical, aloof self.

Tatiana clenched her teeth so hard her jaw ached.

“Yes? Then I am going back to work.” Eve turned to walk away.

“So we’re still not talking?” Tatiana ground out.

“ _I_ have been talking.” She faced Tatiana again. “ _You_ are the one who never did.”

Eve’s icy words chilled Tatiana to the bone. She knew exactly why the other woman was upset. They never kept secrets, but Tatiana told her nothing about her past as Kul Fyra.

“Nobody knew who I-”

“I am not nobody!” Eve roared.

“I have known you for years, been with you for years! I built this company with you and stayed by your side when we almost went under!” The room warped under the influence of an enraged illusion. “I remember the night I came over and you told me I was the most important person in the world to you!” The rest of her arms emerged with the rush of emotion. “Yet you dare call me nobody!?”

Guilt pierced Tatiana’s heart so sharply it ripped the words from her lips. She hadn’t simply made Eve angry. What she made her feel was far worse. Eve felt absolutely betrayed.

Those glassy, emerald eyes revealed the depths of her pain. She was fighting with herself to stop tears brought on by memories of the past. Tatiana knew Eve was remembering back to the many times people she trusted walked out of her life without a word. She was always left alone, wondering what was wrong with her.

Now Tatiana had made her feel that way. Her stomach churned with disgust for herself. The agony behind that jade gaze was too much for her to take. The proud woman looked to the ground in bitter humility.

She couldn’t believe what she’d done. It wasn’t her intention to hurt anyone, but it still happened. She tried to think of a way to explain, but any attempts at language wouldn’t leave her tongue.

“I told you everything about me, but you kept the biggest part of yourself hidden.” Eve spoke up, the rush of anger replaced with languid sadness. “What do I keep doing wrong?”

At that Tatiana lifted her head. Eve was looking straight at her with lost, pleading eyes. She was still so willing to blame herself that she was going to someone who had hurt her in the hopes of finding an answer.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Nadia.”

Nadia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Then why...?”

Tatiana slowly walked over to her until there were mere centimeters between them. “I’m sorry.” She breathed, bringing up a hand to cradle Nadia’s cheek. Her skin was warm and soft, perfectly smooth for her to run her thumb across it. “You are the most important thing to me.”

A tear escaped one of Nadia’s eyes, but Tatiana wasn’t sure if it was from pain or relief. She hadn’t pulled away or yelled again, so Tatiana hoped this was something she was open to letting her fix.

“I know I wasn’t honest, but it wasn’t to hurt you. It’s hard to talk about something you don’t want to remember.” Tatiana admittedly slowly, feeling strange to be talking about that part of her life with anyone. “Kul Fyra was a persona that caused me to lose a lot of people I loved. My parents, my friends, my band mates. Everyone. I made money, saw the world, and got to share my music, but soon I lost control of everything. I didn’t even know who I was anymore. Was I me or this character?” Tatiana could feel her mind start to run away with the memories. Things came back to her like a flood. It reminded her how she never truly forgot anything, despite what she told herself. She had repressed the past so intensely for so long she tricked herself into believing she could no longer recall it.

“I can admit it now, but it’s harder to accept. I don’t know if I’ll ever truly be comfortable with it, but I’m trying.” She sighed.

“You are not a character to me.” Nadia said. She had calmed. Four of her arms had retreated, and the room had returned to normal with the release of her influence.

“I know.” Tatiana gave her a small smile.

The lively sparkle returning to Nadia’s eyes captivated Tatiana. They shined like gems and stole her ability to speak. She could feel their relationship repairing, bringing them close once again. It made her realize that physically they were still separated. The small gap between them felt like a chasm, and Tatiana hated it.

Tatiana gently wrapped her arms are Nadia’s body, and pulled her close. She let out a breath, relaxing with the other woman in her embrace. Nadia was the perfect height. She was just short enough for Tatiana to rest her cheek atop her head. Nadia was beautiful, creative, and dangerously smart. Tatiana couldn’t believe she had almost lost her to this. Determination burned within her as she promised herself she would never do this to Eve again.

“I want to know more about your life as Kul Fyra.” Nadia said quietly, leaning into Tatiana.

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.” Tatiana replied.

“Was that the only thing you were keeping from me?” Nadia pulled away slightly to look up at Tatiana, her hands gripping the other woman’s arms tightly.

“Yes.”

“Please do not hide anything from me again. It makes me feel...scared.”

“Never.” Tatiana vowed, placing a kiss on Nadia’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Eve always seemed kinda mad to me at the end of the game during Tatiana's "long live rock" speech, and this is why when everyone else was putting up their little devil horns she just put her hand on her hip.
> 
> Hope you liked it. I might change some stuff around, so don't be surprised if lines get added or disappear.


End file.
